


晚餐疑云 / Dinner Doubts

by blurryyou



Series: 『神志可疑』系列 / Doubtful Sanity [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim不太清楚自己为什么会在Wayne大宅，他确定无疑的是自己不是自愿的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	晚餐疑云 / Dinner Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dinner Doubts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495312) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> 点梗文，Babs把Tim拖去参加家庭聚餐。
> 
> Permission / 授权：  
> Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy my works and I’d be happy to let you translate them for others to read. Just let me know when you’ve got it up and I’ll be sure to get the link to the translation in my fic so that anyone can read it if they wish to.

“为什么要我来？”Tim攥着衬衫袖口不自在地问。这是他的正装衬衫，干净整齐。他换了三次衬衫，拿不定主意这么穿会不会太正式了，终于在第四次的时候Babs发短信告诉他别换了就这件。此外她还威胁说，她现在就在他家门口，他需要赶快出来上车走人，以免其他人看见误会她是来和他爸爸组成轮椅互助小组的。

“因为我觉得有必要拖着别人陪我一起受罪。”Babs说着关上SUV的车门，弯下腰把固定轮椅的锁扣解开，放下活动梯，把轮椅从车上搬下来。其实这其中也有他的功劳，去年她购买这套设备之后是他帮忙安装的，他很为此骄傲。但现在这点小情绪根本不够转移他的注意力——他现在可是站在 **Wayne** 大宅门外，手里抓着Babs之前塞到他怀里的酒，瓶子上还扎着瞎眼的橙色蝴蝶结。

Tim非常不情愿地离开可能也没那么安全的车厢的庇护，绕过车头走到驾驶员那一侧。他偷眼打量着看起来庄重宁静的豪宅。通往大门的一侧楼梯上已经安置好一道斜坡，低调隐秘（但怎么做到低调隐秘的，他百思不得其解）。大门微掩，可能是这世界上看起来最具亲和力的庄园，然而Tim宁愿在盛夏骄阳下趴在码头上肚子贴地匍匐前行，也不愿意走进去。

“我到底怎么得罪过你，你要这样对我？”他的确做过不少事情，Babs那里都一条一条列好了，Tim相信她现在不假思索就可以复述其中至少四分之三的内容。而她摇着轮椅过来时脸上的微笑明明白白地告诉他，那张清单正在她舌头尖等着。“我甚至都没见过，”同时有两个名字想往外蹦，Tim打了个结巴。“没见过 **Bruce** ，然后你突然告诉我要来和 **一家人** 一起吃饭？”

“那是你的错。”Babs说，他乖乖地跟上去，手里举着那瓶酒就像举着盾牌。“是你们两个人的错。他一直在往后拖延。刚刚过去的这个月里，只要我提起你的时候和尖耳朵披风沾那么一纳米的边，他就立刻装聋作哑。会有今天都是你们两个自找的。”

大门缓缓打开，几乎没有一丝滞涩，Tim跟着Babs走进阴凉的大宅里。Tim发誓，他给俄罗斯黑帮做交易中间人的时候，也都没有现在这么害怕。其实他以前来过这里，当年的敬畏之情把每个细节都镌刻在他的记忆里，直到现在都还历历在目。他当时是来参加某个记不清的派对，他简直失落得一塌糊涂，因为Bruce Wayne和Dick Grayson那天都不在。这么多年过去了，这里似乎未曾改变。

“谢天谢地你来了！”Steph从一扇门力冲出来。她穿着皱巴巴的牛仔裤和T恤（那件T恤肥肥大大的，原本肯定是Dick的）。她睁着大眼睛，在他们面前急刹车停下来，脚上的袜子不利于抵御惯性，她差点儿一头撞进Babs的怀里。“都是Dick的错！我就知道，整件事情太明显了，他还不如直接签上大名算了！”

“放松点。”Babs果断地说，一只手抓住Steph的手臂，轻轻摇了摇她。“Dick做了什么？”

“他邀请了Jason来吃晚餐而且Jason **真的来了** 。”Steph一口气都不喘地说完，整句话几乎糊成了一个音。她到现在还满脸惊恐，这真的一点儿都不怪她。到现在为止，蝙蝠家族和Jason 的关系还晦涩着，完全不明朗，倒是“废话少说先打为敬”这样的互动比较确定。

“哦？”事态这么严峻，Babs的语气却一派祥和，Tim低头刚好看见她的嘴角勾起一抹邪恶的弧度。“就这样？你最好赶在Alfred发现之前快把你这一身衣服换掉。”Babs拍了拍Steph的胳膊放开她，然后对Tim说：“那瓶酒交给我，你跟她一起去吧。我去看好戏的时候，她可以带你转一转，给你指点一下大宅的紧急出口都在哪里。”

Tim交出酒瓶，Babs没再多说别的话，立刻就沿着走廊离开了，他只能目送着酒瓶上的黄色蝴蝶结一颤一颤地飘离他的视线，一点儿声都没有就消失在了大宅深处。

“哦？”过去了足足一分钟Steph才重复了一句。愤怒和惊恐扭曲了她脸上的表情。“‘哦？！’她的反应就这么一句——”Steph抬手抓住头发，她闭紧眼睛、抿住嘴巴发出了一声绝对可以称之为尖叫的声音。“我总是不长记性，看不出来Dick和Babs一起谋划 **阴谋诡计** 的时候。”

“因为他们两个邪恶起来完全不是同一个类型的？”Tim提供一种思路。他转身关上大门，盯着锁看了一眼最终还是没动。他们现在距离哥谭市区远得很，基本不用担心有不速之客。况且就算有人胆敢来这里溜门撬锁偷盗抢劫，Tim也绝对相信今天会是他们犯罪生涯的终点。尤其是考虑到Jason也在，那么很可能不只是终点，还是末日。“那么紧急出口，听起来是现在急需了解补充的知识储备。”

“没错，”Steph重重地叹了口气，吹动了刘海。她睁开眼睛，笑容扭曲，甚至可以称之为咬牙切齿。“我还得带你去看看都有哪些地方存着医疗包，因为说不定什么时候，但我们今晚估计是肯定能用得到。跟我来吧，跟踪狂小子。”

 

~*~

 

从大门到二楼Steph的房间路上就有六个安全出口，其中只有两个是藏在秘密隔板后面的，这让Tim有一丢丢失望。此外这一路上还备有两个药品、器械齐全的医疗箱，以及估摸六七个稍微没那么齐备的急救箱。其中的最后一个急救箱已经被打开，放在Steph的床上，一个笑眯眯的Cassandra Cain正在用。

“Cass！”Steph立刻抛弃Tim，飞过半个房间，扑到笑呵呵的姑娘怀里。她们在大得吓人、看起来也软得没弹簧的床上打了几个滚。Tim有点儿眼馋地看了床垫一眼。“我都不知道你也会回来。”

“没打算。”Cass把自己从Steph身底下扒拉出来，友好地对Tim点点头，然后继续包扎脚底像是水泡的伤口。“最后一刻有人打电话让我回来。”

自从政府的“无主之地”命令撤销之后，他们离开时钟塔一直分开行动，就没再见过。能再次见到她真好，她也一定是在他脸上读出了这些情绪，于是她加深了嘴角的弧度。能被她像读书一样看透感觉依然很吓人，但既然他们已经认识那么久了，他愿意不介意。

“让我猜猜看，”Tim小心翼翼地绕过那张看起来宽大诱人的床，从衣服堆里拯救出一只脚凳坐下。“这个有人打来电话时，用的是电子合成声音和全息虚拟形象。”

“不是。”Cass试着活动脚，似乎对自己包扎的成果非常满意，然后她从床上爬起来，开始声势浩大地（虽然是徒劳地）尝试把衣服都整齐地收拾起来。她转过身，把满怀的衣服递给Steph。她眼里带着笑意回答说：“是Alfred。他还替你挑好了衣服。”

“那样更糟糕。”Steph半滚半爬地把自己从床上弄下来，呻吟道。“如果幕后黑手是 **Alfred** ，那么我连抱怨都不行了！只要我张嘴想说点什么，他就会用那种 **眼神** 封住我的嘴。”

Mac夫人是位了不起的女士，几乎可以说是她一手把Tim抚养长大。她已经搬去加利福尼亚开始新的工作，但到现在为止Tim还会给她寄明信片，花时间努力破解她那种优雅华丽的斜体字。所以Tim知道，就算不考虑Wayne家的夜行活动，他们的管家也绝对不只是区区仆人而已。

Tim此前第一次也是唯一一次受邀来到大宅时在其中“迷了路”，管家找他之后给他泡制了一杯独家热巧克力。所以Tim只是暂时还没有办法将其他人流露出的昭然若揭的敬畏和崇拜情绪，同那个在Tim记忆中和蔼的老人联系起来。

“呃，我不——嘿！”Steph抓住身上那件T恤的下摆就要掀起来脱掉，Tim大为受惊，飞快转过身。Steph一点儿也不在意他就在房间里，不在意他能看到，不在意她、实际上、没穿胸衣。Tim目不转睛地盯着左边——因为他的右边是一面镜子！——感觉脸上烧起来。Cass在一边大声嘲笑他。“你为什么要脱衣服？”

“什么？我得换衣服去吃晚餐啊。反正你是同性恋，而且你也根本不会偷看。”Steph的声音从衣服下传出来。

“关键不在这里。”Tim狠狠瞪着墙壁，因为他不能转头去瞪她啊。“如果你之前能小小地警告一声之后会有咪咪扑面而来，会好很多。”

“你一直跟着面具英雄跑来跑去，最好习惯有人可能随时随地脱光光这种突发事件。”Tim听见饰品叮当的声响，传来拉链拉上的声音，然后衣料簌簌的声响终于几乎彻底消失了。“你早该发现了呀。”

“他知道。”Tim小心翼翼地尝试回头。Cass插话说。

Steph穿着一身看起来绝对不可能是她自己挑选的衣服。款式休闲但一眼就看得出十分昂贵。不过她用一根亮紫色一眼就看得出十分沃尔玛的皮筋将长发扎起，破坏了衣服塑造的整体效果。

“他只是喜欢抱怨而已。”Cass挂着的微笑足以让蒙娜丽莎躲在画框后面不肯出来。Tim很清楚一点儿也不能相信她的笑。他们在一起合作的那一年，他花了大半年的功夫就是想弄清楚，她究竟什么时候是认真的，又有哪些时候只是在故意刺激他，想让他炸毛而已。

“如果他的抱怨能把楼下爆棚的火药味吹干净，那么我不在乎他抱怨。”Steph转过身，她不知道动用了什么魔法，竟然在那么短的时间内还画了淡妆。她对着Tim还红着的脸扬起嘴角坏笑，然后板起脸，露出严肃认真、一往直前的表情，像极了罗宾。“让我们再上火线，我亲爱的人民。最好是赶在他们不小心纵火之前。”

 

~*~

 

他们还没走进所有人聚集的房间，就已经听见Babs的笑声，欢快清晰地从房间里传出来。Tim有点儿胆颤，因为每当她遇到什么非常糟糕、但又非常有趣的事情，她就会这么笑。Steph也不由得一起放慢了脚步，和他一样提高了警惕，甚至几乎不可察觉地握紧了拳头。Cass没搭理两个人的战备状态，一点儿顿都没打，直接走进房间里。

接下来Tim就听到了Jason的声音。他那种拖腔拉调、极尽讽刺之能事的大嗓门，丝毫掩饰不住他因为 **什么事情** 生气了的事实。很可能是因为很多事情。“这算是怎么回事，家庭团聚吗？要是你早告诉我全家都会到场，我肯定会穿我那套好西装来的。那一套上面只沾了一点尘土而已。”

Jason穿的就是他平常穿的衣服，旧衬衫和牛仔裤，很显然里面罩着一层防弹衣，不过非同寻常的是，他没穿靴子，而是穿了一双运动鞋。不过Tim敢用全部身家打赌，他一定连运动鞋都武装到了鞋尖，因为他的肩膀一直紧紧地绷着，而且他一直对房间里的所有人露出那样的冷笑。似乎其他人也都看出来了。

Dick Grayson大大咧咧地躺在Babs不远处的沙发上。那可怜的沙发染了脏，似乎马上就要被他压塌的样子，但Dick依然带着笑。Tim在其他人脸上见过类似的笑容，比如某些眼睁睁看着他们的整个人生在自己眼前分崩离析，但却依然尽力想要接住崩裂的碎片、想要把已然破碎的重新粘回去的人。

Babs很放松。那瓶酒已经不见了，她在打量房间，就仿佛她突然发现眼前的一切都迷人极了。她很有可能真心这么觉得，Tim能看得出来，以及他还知道，她同时也准备好了，如果房间里的紧张气氛再攀升一个量级，她就要动手敲敲某些人的脑袋。

Cass蹲在Babs身边，紧紧地拥抱了她，到现在依然还没起身。她明亮的眼睛好奇地打量着Jason。她不介意他身上携带的武器，也不介意Jason明显带刺的态度，不过她可能是这房间里惟一不需要流血也不需要血祭，就能看穿Jason表面的敌意的人。

Bruce坐在老式高背扶手椅里，和所有人相对。他的存在不容忽视，沉重的压迫感一点儿也不像是这座城市里其他人所看到的那个Bruce Wayne。Tim知道自己一整晚都需要很挣扎，才能做到不口误，比如对着那个神情严峻的人叫出蝙蝠侠。他只有戴着面具时，才会露出现在这样一副表情，而他高高在上注视Jason的样子，是哥谭市的罪犯们才会熟悉的神色。

Steph从他身边绕过，走进房间里，自然而然地把房间里每一个人的眼球都吸引到他们两个人身上。房间里的紧张气氛竟然真的再次飙升，这本来应该物理上不可能才对。

Jason完全措手不及，Tim从那一瞬间的失态中看得出他被震惊了。不过Jason脸上迅速笼上了愤怒，他猛然扭过头，眼刀丢向房间里的其他人。Dick的笑容少了几分之前那种近乎走投无路的绝望，他在沙发上转过身，他的形象又仿佛有些回到曾经Tim只是远远地看到过的那个动个不停、停不下来的人。Bruce阴沉的目光落在了Tim身上，似乎房间里气氛的变化让他很不高兴。

“Timmy。”Babs抬起手让他过去，一直等到他走到身边，才把目光转向其他人，继续说道：“Alfred坚持要求今晚能够见见Tim。”

接下来发生的事情，在Tim此前的人生经历中，唯一能拿来类比的，就是你非常小心翼翼地用针去戳气球，突然之间紧张的气氛迅速消散了，一触即发的感觉飞快不见了。结果Tim站在房间正中央，站在一群好奇心满涨的人中间，他们原本可能会突然挥起拳头，不再关注他。所以从某种程度上来说，这对他其实是坏消息。

“呃。”Tim捏着衬衫袖口不知道说什么才好。他有点强迫症地摸索检查了一遍袖口的纽扣都还系得好好的，然后眼神乱飘想找点其他的话题。随便什么话题。他的目光聚焦在了Jason身上。Jason靠在墙上看着他，脸上少了些愤怒，多了些笑意，因为Jason就是个混蛋，他喜欢看Tim尴尬的样子。Tim的目光落到地面上，然后嘴巴自动地念出了此刻他脑袋里面冒出来的第一个没有结结巴巴也不是胡言乱语的念头：“那，那个是我的鞋子吗？”

Jason挑起一条眉毛，翘起脚低头看了一眼脚上的运动鞋。的确是Tim的鞋子，不见了好几个星期，都已经作为他不可避免丢失的物品记录在案不再想念。Jason继续研究了一会儿脚上的鞋子，转动脑筋回忆了一番：“有可能。这就解释了为什么我不记得自己买过这双鞋。”

Dick笑得十分豪放猖狂，他转身撑起上半身越过沙发边缘去看Jason。尽管有些上下颠倒，但他的动作有点儿像猫，就仿佛他的脊椎是纯液体形态似的。Tim想像了一番自己做出那样的动作，预想中可能的背痛足够吓得他打个寒颤。“黄色很配你。告诉我你没穿着这双鞋去巡逻了。在你把罪犯打晕之前，他们最后看到的景象是不是一道黄色飞速划过？”

“滚蛋。”Jason骂道，不过没带多少力度。他嘴角的笑意足够让Tim明白，自己还是最好把那双鞋留在丢失物品清单里。想从那种亮色材质上清除掉血迹实在是麻烦到不值得一试。Jason歪头看着Tim，靠近他的那一侧胳膊微微抬起，手掌摊开。无声的召唤。

Tim绕过房间里的其他人向他走去。他没有偷眼打量Babs的脸色，也刻意地避开和任何一个人眼神接触。不过他能 **感觉到** 每一双眼睛都黏在他身上，看着Jason抓住他的手，把他拉到自己身边。落下来的吻很短暂，很纯洁，不过估计更多是考虑到Tim而不是其他人。如果让Jason自己决定，他绝对愿意把Tim抱起来压在墙上好一会儿不放开，无论旁边有没有人，他一点儿都不会觉得尴尬。

到现在Tim依然没法坦然接受公开秀恩爱这种行为，不过Jason有时候就是这么爱秀，所以是完全不可避免的事情。Tim在渐渐习惯，两个人也都试图各让一步，折中一下。不过这么小小的一个吻激起的冲破屋顶的口哨声一点儿也不有利于Tim克服自己的害羞情绪。哪怕他很清楚吹口哨的是Steph，Steph各方面的混蛋指数都不输于Jason。

“滚边去，替代品！”Jason放开Tim的嘴唇咆哮道。这一次他明显带上了怒气，同时一只胳膊圈住了Tim的腰，把他紧紧地固定在身边。

“干嘛？”Steph的话语仿佛怒火外裹着糖精一般腻人，不过她也不是真的有心要动怒。“我就不能庆祝一下极客小子显然终于勾搭上了？”

Tim能感觉到Jason有些挣扎着要反呛回去。在Tim眼里他们两个人简直不能更离谱了。Steph和Jay本来应该相处很好才对，如果不是因为两个人之间的小仇恨的话。他也知道最初是Jason挑事儿，不过现在是两个人冤冤相报何时了。

“别把你恋爱不顺的气撒在我身上，Brown。”Tim在Jason怀里转过身，对着房间里的其他人说。他紧紧地靠在Jason的胸口。Steph眯眼做被刺痛状，不过她的目光有些雀跃，说明她也在玩。只是那股子活泼的劲头在看到Jason时有些冷却。“我告诉过你不要和Brain约会，但你还是那么做了。”

“谁是Brain？”Tim甚至来不及眨眼的功夫里，Dick就回到沙发上转身逼问Steph。他的口气温和，极具欺骗性，但他的表情却是夜翼准备出动，让某些人痛不欲生的神情。Steph瞪着他，顽固地回敬罗宾版本的“你惨了”表情。

“你没事吧？”Jason靠过来在Tim耳边低声问。其他人都被Steph和Dick之间逐渐升温的争吵吸引走了注意力，听不见他们之间这样音量的低语。

“难道不是应该我问你吗？”Tim也低声问道。他转过身，抬头看着Jason。“真的，既然你真的这么讨厌，那你为什么会来？”

“Alfred让我回来。”Jason说。他的语气就仿佛这就是回答，这就说明了一切问题。

“你没开玩笑？”

“的确如此，Drake先生。”背后响起的声音吓了Tim一小跳，他猛然扭过头，结果撞上了Alfred Pennyworth含着笑意的目光。这位Wayne家族的管家，以及显然有能力让所有人乖乖听话的先生。“我听说了很多关于您的事情，很高兴能够再次见到您。”

“再次？”Dick鹦鹉学舌般地问道，不过Alfred轻描淡写地无视了他的问题。Bruce眯着眼睛看着几人之间的互动，不过他更多是在观察，而不是在威胁。Alfred对Bruce说：“晚餐已经备好，老爷。我能否僭越，建议将严肃的话题保留到晚餐之后？”

他虽然是在提问，但却仿佛下达命令。Tim仿佛能看见这句话在房间里传播、回响，让每个人都不约而同地立刻扫清之前的情绪，听令遵从。房间里聚集的是这世界上最坚韧不屈的一群义警，他们却对老人俯首帖耳，这景象简直让人 **无法自拔** 。

“当然。”目光最后一次扫过Tim和Jason的是蝙蝠侠，但回答Alfred的有一部分是Bruce Wayne。“很荣幸能同你共进晚餐，Timothy。我非常希望能够多了解你一些。”

Jason圈紧了Tim，有些炸毛地嘘声表达不满。但Tim只是报以微笑，那种他专供社交场合的笑容。他回以一句空洞无物但风度翩然的废话：“这也是我的荣幸，Wayne先生。”

他们鱼贯而出，但Jason丝毫未动，Alfred也依然看着他们二人，未作行动。或者应该说 **盯着** ，因为老人的目光感觉起来的确需要加大加粗。

“真高兴能再见到您，Jason少爷。”终于Alfred说道。他的语气柔软，藏着一口不见底的感情的深井。Tim还不够了解他，看不透其中的深意，但显然Jason能。因为Tim感觉到身后的Jason全身都僵住了，一动也不动。没等Jason能说些什么，Alfred的目光就转向了Tim，他的笑容真诚，带着温暖：“我也非常希望未来能多多见到您来访，Drake先生。我相信您能给这个家庭带来好的影响。”

Alfred对二人点点头就离开了房间。Tim默默地沉浸在对老人的敬畏之情里。

“就这就是为什么我们所有人都听他的话。”Jason噗地笑了一声，撑起身体，带着两个人一起离开原本靠着的墙壁。Jason终于松开手臂，Tim差点儿绊倒，不过Jason只是为了腾出手跟他十指相扣。Jason此刻终于露出真实的笑容：“你准备好迎接晚餐和之后的审问了吗？”

“答应我你不会临阵脱逃留我一个人面对？”

“我永远不会。”Jason握紧了他的手保证说。

“那就没有问题。”Tim说。他让Jason在前面带路，因为他完全不知道接下来要去哪儿。

Jason笑起来，循着朦胧传来的食物香气和声音，带着他往大宅更深处走去。Tim开始觉得也许今晚并没有那么糟糕。


End file.
